


What did you do this time?

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: Roy wants to know why Jason didn't tell him an entire organisation was out to kill him





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the outlaws well as normal as it could get anyway Roy was shooting arrows at a target kori was flying and Jason was swimming everything was perfect to perfect

"What's that" Jason asked pointing to the mush on Roy's plate 

"I tried to cook as you can see it didn't go very well" Roy replied

Kori flew down and put her arms around Roy "I love your cooking" she said hugging Roy

then a figure clad in black burst through the bushes

"Jason we need to go now!" Nyssa yelled 

" who is she? " Roy asked

"Nyssa al guhl one of the heirs to the leauge of assassins and one of only two people in the league who doesn't want me dead" Jason stated

"Wait the assassins group like all of them apart from two what did you do?" Roy asked

" Jason we need to go now while I do not doubt our friends skills i don't think she will be able to hold off the others for much longer especially as my sister is with them" nyssa reminded

"Roy kori go back to the island i will meet you there" Jason promised

"But" kori started to say 

"Just go i promise i will find you!" Jason yelled

kori flew away with Roy as Jason's other friend burst through the bushes shooting arrows behind her together nyssa Jason and his other friend shadow ran so they wouldn't die again Jason really needs to find a new hobby


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running running running for our lives again

Jason p.o.v

"Move!" Nyssa called again shadow was leading us deeper into the dark jungle how does she know where we are going 

shadow shoots an arrow without looking and it hits our closest pursuer she is a good shot 

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I ask nyssa 

" shadow informed me of what my sister was planning so we came to warn you unfortunately we arrived late" she says 

I speed up only for shadow to grab me and hold me back she points to the ground and I look where she is pointing shit we got ninjas on one side and mines on the other 

"I got a stupid idea" shadow says

well it's not like we have any other choice is it? 

We climb trees across the minefield and drop safely on the over side sure enough the ninjas charge at us and the mines detonate killing them and launching us into the water i look up and see talia in a plane holding a machine gun and aming it at us 

"Follow shadow!" Nyssa screams 

So I follow her we swim under water and the bullets follow us shadow leads us to an underwater cave with a large air pocket only then do I realise shadow was shot and nyssa was nowhere to be seen i hate to say this but maybe Roy is right


	3. Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where is nyssa and how mad is roy?

Nyssa p.o.v

I know where shadow is taking Jason they should be safe there but I can see shadow has been shot so I swim like a maniac making big splashes and drawing my sister's fire

"Nyssa it's not to late to join the right side!" Talia called

" i am on the right side" I yell at my stupid sister

"No you are not" talia says

"Your call the side that murders children the right side you disgust me" i tell her

"Fine you can die like the vermin you are then worthless pathetic and alone it is about time we purified our family from theThe weak" she says taking aim

I quickly shove a rebreather shadow gave me in my mouth and dive down heading for the cave where shadow and Jason are funny how some things come full circle 

I climb into the air pocket and pass out the last thing I see is shadow catching me and Jason looking worried

Jason p.o.v 

I was so glad when nyssa came back shadow isn't very talkative also people tend to be grumpy when they have been shot and swam in salt water how the hell is shadow not screaming? Nyssa climbs into the air pocket only to pass out 

"What is wrong is she ok" I ask

"Dehydration and Sun stroke and she was sick this morning" shadow replied slowly pulling out a bottle of water and getting nysaa to drink some "we will wait an hour then go to your friends hideout" she tells me 

i nod it has not been long but I really wish Roy and kori were here shut up Jason you turn into a wuss if it's anything involving an al guhl get a grip i told myself and I punch the wall leaving a dent fucking people from my past can't leave me alone can they i take a breath i need to calm down i need a distraction

"So where are you from shadow?" I ask

"Gotham" she replies getting nyssa to drink some water

I nod and she smiles at me

"You and your team are good you know" she tells me

"What?" I ask

" you Roy and kori you may be outlaws but sometimes you need an outlaw come on let's get moving before we all go sentimental and we have to shoot each other" she says so we get ready we put the rebreather on nyssa and we carry her to the surface and swim to the hideout Roy and kori are on the beach

"Where the fuck have you been why didn't you let us come and what the fuck happend?" A very pissed of Roy asked 

well shit I look at shadow and she shakes her head looks like I have to face the wrath of Roy on my own but I know have to tell him the truth because I know

Talia will be back with dangerous friends


	4. Kori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does kori think

Kori p.o.v

I fly away with Roy on Jason's order and glance back to see him running

"Hold on" i tell Roy and I doped towards the island

Roy sits down on a mat and I join him we are both so nervous we just sit there holding hands waiting for Jason to return 

And he did with his two friends i recognised the unconscious one as the woman who had warned us on the beach nyssa I think her name is the person holding her up I have never seen before in my life Roy is yelling at Jason but I don't process what he is saying there is something familiar about the figure in black i fly over to them 

"Let's take you to the infirmary" I suggest 

the person looks at Jason then back to nyssa and nods

When we are in the infirmary I put nyssa on a bed she just needs to sleep it off and look at the person who is bleeding 

"My name is shadow" I am told 

"My name is koriander but my friends call me kori" I reply

"I know who you are Jason never stops talking about you and roy when we hAng out" shadow tells me

I blush it's nice to know Jason isn't ashamed of us 

"He is proud of you not ashamed" shadow tells me

" side you just read my mind? " I ask nervous 

"No it's just the look on your face told me everything" shadow replied

" let me take the bullet out" I tell shadow more as a command and she sits still and lets me take it out 

"So you and jason?" I ask 

" no Jason and nyssa are more likely to be a thing me and Jason just kick a lot of but and kids bug each other sometimes" I nod

Then Jason and roy come i to the infirmary I throw myself at Jason hugging him

"Don't you ever do that agin!" I yell at him

He laughs and looks away blushing shadow rolls her eyes and goes over to nyssa I follow

"Just ask him out it is obvious you like him and he likes you" shadow tells me

"But an ex teen titan and a know killer getting together would attract injustice leagues attention" of course I don't see Jason as a killer none of us here do but that is how everyone else sees him 

",don't worry if the leauge comes I'll beat them up I have done it before and I'll do it again" shadow tells me 

"Wait it was you who beat them up not an army of over 1000 androids?" I ask in shock 

"Yes made jason so proud that day" she tells me

"Why?" I ask 

" a number of the justice leauge wanted to send Jason to a place where he would be given a death penalty i found out was really pissed off so I tracked them down and best it into them not to go after jason" shadow tells me She looks around

"What he doesn't know is his brother tried to slit my throat in my sleep don't tell Jason"

I nod unable to believe robin tried to kill shadow

I walk down the hall to Jason's room yelling "Who wants pizza!" I swear to God Roy's face right there was the exact same as beast boys

from a helicopter....nobody's p.o.v

"Missile launch confirmed " the pilot said

Talia smiled as the missile approaches the island 

Let them all burn


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow

Shadow p.o.v

I'm an idiot

"Shadow no!" Jason yells

I ignore him I'm going to finish this goodbye my friends 

 

Earler

"Missile launch detected needed straight for us!" Roy yells

Kori flies out and shoots starbolts at it but the missile has some kind of force field so she charges at it the force field turns her attack against her and she is knocked out of the sky

Me and Jason try to shoot it down while roy looks for a weakness but we get the same result we have less than a minute 

"I got it but it's bad" Roy said 

"What" jason asks

"This device when thrown will delay the field for two seconds the only way to take that thing out is for someone to physically do it but they won't make it" Roy says grim

"There has to be another way" I say

"I wish there were" Roy said grimly 

"I'll do it" Jason says taking the device 

I steal the device and run Jason is to important to die people care about him but not me i don't mind if I die I don't think anyone else does either

I climb the tallest tree on the island jump and throw the device at the missile it works and I land on the missile pulling the panel off and changing the wires so I can stear it 

 

The present

"Shadow no!" Jason yells

i ignore him

I aim the missile straight for a nearby island I know talia uses if I'm going out I'm taking a lot of her men with me

Nyssa I'm so sorry

Boom! The missile exploded in a fiery inferno


	6. Chapter 6

Jason p.o.v

I watch the missile exploded with tears running down my face shadow gone she can't be

I don't even realise I fell until kori sits next to me and pulls me into a hug Roy sits the other side of me and puts his hand on my shoulder 

"I remember when I first met shadow" I tell them

Then

at the time I was being forced to work for the leauge of assassins talia had shown her true co!ours I was her toy she loved to put me into fights with the others if they died they stayed dead but me i was tossed back into the Godamn pit every single time 

The fight today was no difderent apart from talias sister nyssa had come to watch the fight 

"I do not approve of this sister" nyssa said 

I had seen nyssa before she is the only good soul in the dump I thought to myself

"How about you be a good sport nyssa the boy against your personal guard if he wins I kill him permanently if that is what he wants if she wins well I have a new champion" talia said

Nyssa gulped

Her guard jumped down 

"Let the fight begin" talia yelled 

but the guard didn't fight she moved and was deliberately scraping the floor with her foot I threw a shrunken which she dodged 

She ran towards me motioning for me to copy what she was doing 

I did then we stop and she climbs out the pit to people's shock it is kinda hard to copy her I look down at the pit and where she was dragging her foot is a fist with the middle finger up and the word talia written underneath 

The ultimite fuck you talia 

I laughed and walked over to her 

"Jason" i said shaking her hand 

"Shadow she replied 

Then nyssa came over laughing her head off and joining our little group 

Maybe this place wasn't all hell after all 

I still got hurt a lot attacked by talias men if shadow was with me she would fight and win which was kinda hot honestly or she would find me and then take me to nyssa who would patch me up while shadow stood guard 

We became this patchwork family and that was fine by me 

Untill the day rash al guhl decided I had outlived my usefulness

He tried to have me killed 

But nyssa held off the few who found the space when we were hiding 

Shadow was like her namesake hiding in the shadows spying on rash learning his plan and reporting back to me and nyssa

A few days later we escaped but rash followed 

Shadow jumped out the plane to fight him as the same plane took me and nyssa to Japan

A few weeks later shadow joined us she had fought rash and won killing the bastard but he would be revived in the pit we all knew it 

Nyssa told me she knew the pits effect and told me "do what you have to" 

And I left for Gotham 

All this flashes through my mind them quick flashes of other things 

Shadow hanging upside down 

Me shadow and nyssa having pizza 

The time all three of us had a water fight 

The time I orderd extra hot spicy chicken by mistake and shadow and nyssa sat there laughing 

Shadow teaching me how use a ps4

Nyssa trying to teach shadow how to use an x box

The time we all wore Halloween costumes and shadow dressed like batman which was hillarious she would make a better batman then bruce 

The time she and nyssa helped me dye my hair 

The time she stole jokers purple Lamborghini and the three of us took it for a joyride 

The time nyssa stole harleys bat and we had to run for our lives 

The three of us sitting and watching the walking dead 

Then time shadow made cakes for nyssas birthday as a surprise

The time shadow hotwired the batmobile

Shadow laughing 

Shadow running 

Shadow dancing 

Shadow sharpening her sword looking a bit like michone from walking dead 

Shadow always saying 'what's life without a few thrills '

Present 

I didn't realise I had said all this out loud and now kori was crying with me and Roy looked a little misty eyes 

Then I remember

Nyssa is unconscious in the infirmary

What am I going to tell her?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how regular updates will be from now on life is a bit crazy right now


End file.
